


“you're adorable when you're mad”

by paltandsepper



Series: Drabbles (DAY6) [10]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paltandsepper/pseuds/paltandsepper
Summary: #7 - briwoonfrom thisprompt list
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Yoon Dowoon
Series: Drabbles (DAY6) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580740
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	“you're adorable when you're mad”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm getting slow on writing and i still have the goal to finish a proper day6 fic before the year ends aaaaa

Younghyun is sweaty and out of breath, surrounded by stacks of boxes and his boyfriend frantically searching them. He leans his back against their couch that's still wrapped in plastic, sighing. Tiredness is seeping into his bones but he can't zone out to the sound of Dowoon's angry huffing and groaning.

“Woon, let's take a break.”

“I can't until I find them!” Dowoon flings a few of his drumsticks behind him before he shouts in frustration. “Fuck.”

Younghyun holds back a chuckle but Dowoon glares at him like he truly expected him to laugh. 

“Don't laugh. At least help me so we can take a nap already.”

“I'm beat. Come here.”

Dowoon groans before walking towards Younghyun then dropping himself on his lap, “I need to find it. I know I put it in one of the boxes.”

“Then it'll be there. You don't have to look for it now.” Younghyun pokes his cheek, “What was it?”

“It's the first drumsticks you gave me.”

“You still had that? I thought you broke them.”

“I did break them but I kept them.”

Younghyun coos, pulling Dowoon into his arms. The first ones were just a few months when they met through Sungjin, he decided to gift them to Dowoon because Younghyun thought he was cute. He also watched as Dowoon broke them during one of their performances, Younghyun was facing him and hyping him up then they broke away easily, both of them laughed at that. It was probably one of his favorite performances and what changed things for the two of them.

“You know, you're adorable when you're mad.” Younghyun laughs when Dowoon tries to push him away, “I can't believe you kept it and I never saw it.”

“I didn't want to let it get into your head.”

Dowoon successfully got off his arms and sits up to pout at him, the tips of his ears turning pink as Younghyun continues to grin at him. Younghyun huffs when Dowoon launches himself on top of him, his face buried on Dowoon's chest.

“Can't breathe.” his voice muffles against the shirt.

“I'm going to kill you.”

Younghyun pats the back of Dowoon's thigh a few times and still his boyfriend wouldn't budge so he lifts him up, rolls them to the side, and pins Dowoon on the ground. Dowoon breaks into a laugh when he gets to hit Younghyun's side, making the latter flinch because he's ticklish.

“Don't start.” Younghyun takes Dowoon's hands and puts them on his shoulders, “Let's take a nap before I help you look for them.”

“Fine.”

A quick peck is enough to placate Dowoon for now.

**Author's Note:**

> [writing twt](http://twitter.com/paltnsepper)


End file.
